


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Derek

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College!AU, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in art class together and have to a do a project together that involves Stiles having to get naked. In front of Derek. Who he has a major crush on. </p><p>Thankfully, it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Derek

Stiles tries to shake off his nerves, jumps from foot to foot in front of the bathroom mirror, letting out a big breath as he tries to calm his racing heart. 

He was really doing this.

When Derek had come up to him after their art class and asked if they could be partners for the nude portraits, it had been hard for Stiles to get his “yes” out over the lump in his throat and fast beating heart that had made his hands shake. 

The teacher had said they didn’t have to be nude if they really were uncomfortable with it, especially if they were uncomfortable around their peers, and to just have something light, such as a robe or flimsy pajamas on when they were posing. 

And the truth was that Stiles could just wear the robe he had on and maybe show a bit of skin, like some shoulder and some leg, and Derek wouldn’t object, in fact it was Stiles who had insisted on being naked (he didn’t even want to think about when it would be Derek’s turn, who wasn’t uncomfortable at all being nude, or so Stiles assumed at his easy acceptance of Stiles drawing him nude) because he wanted to…he wanted to for reasons. Very complication reasons that Stiles couldn’t quite figure out yet.

But the most obvious, glaring reason was that Stiles really wanted to see how Derek reacted to him naked. 

Because Stiles had kind of been fantasizing about getting naked with Derek since the start of term or thereabouts. And Derek getting naked too, and naked body parts touching and certain body parts sliding into other body parts…

Stiles shuddered at the mental image his mind created, shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. The last thing he needed right now was a hard on. 

“Stiles?”

Jumping slightly, Stiles whirled towards the door, squeaked out “yeah?” 

“Are you okay?“ 

"Ye-yeah, fine.” Stiles called, turning towards the mirror and breathing in and out deeply, over and over again. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Derek said softly, and Stiles tried not to shiver at the soft timber of his voice. 

“I’m sure. I’ll just be out in a sec, okay?” Stiles stuttered nervously.

There was a beat of silence before Derek said, “Okay. Everything is set up, so you can just come out when you’re ready.” 

“Sounds great.” Stiles said, wincing at the false cheer in his voice. Stupid nerves. 

Derek seemed to hesitate, then said, “all right,” and then the sound of his footsteps faded away and Stiles was left looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get rid of the last bit of nerves. 

Stiles undid the robe, opened it up to look himself in the mirror, studying his naked body. 

There wasn’t anything too spectacular about it, he thought to himself. Yeah, he had some visible abs, but they weren’t anything close to a six pack or even a four pack. Mostly his stomach and chest was just, flat, with annoying perky nipples and the happy trail leading down to his average sized cock, hair thick and dark. 

He had considered shaving his happy trail for this, but he’d agonized over it for so long that he had just said “fuck it” and left it as is before leaving his apartment. 

“As always, this is as good as it’s gonna get.” Stiles sighed, then closed his robe back up and ran his hands through his hair a couple times to make it messy and all over place, because sex hair was totally in these days, he was sure of it. 

Taking one last deep breath, Stiles wrenched open the bathroom door and walked toward the living room where Derek was set up. 

Stiles tried not to be tentative and shy as he walked into the living room, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded as he shuffled into the room and Derek looked over at him with soft, kind eyes. It almost felt like Derek pitied him for his lack of confidence, and Stiles rolled his shoulders, straightening up as he walked over to where Derek had moved the couch to catch the perfect light. 

“So…ready to draw me like on of your french girls?” Stiles joked feebly as he stopped in front of the couch and turned to face Derek, who peeked up at Stiles over the top of his easel.

“Funny, Stiles.” Derek said. “You really can just keep the robe on for this, you know.” Derek stressed again, and Stiles didn’t know if he was just trying to be nice or just really didn’t want to see Stiles naked. 

The latter thought hurt, and Stiles’ already rabbiting heart sped up as he rested his hands over the knot holding his robe closed together. 

“No, I want to do this. And I’m not trying to prove anything, either.” Stiles said before Derek could speak. 

Because the truth was that Stiles just really wanted Derek to see him naked. Wanted to know if he’d see disgust or desire in his eyes when he did. Stiles really hoped it would be the latter. So he would have confirmation that Derek liked him, or at least desired him, and would say yes to a date…or just sex, if that’s all Derek wanted. Stiles wouldn’t mind sex at all. 

“Okay.” Derek nodded, went to his table with all his drawing supplies, sorted through them to pick out the write pencil, then started sharpening it when he did. “You can um…you can take the robe off and get in position whenever you’re ready.” And Derek was avoiding his eyes, and Stiles felt that had to mean something, right?

Taking a few more deep breaths, Stiles undid the tie on his robe, but still held it closed, willing his face not to flush in his nervousness. 

But as he started to pull his robe open, he couldn’t help but look up at Derek, who had retreated behind his easel, but whose eyes were still peaking up over the top, looking at Stiles. 

When their eyes locked, Stiles couldn’t look away, and it seemed, neither could Derek. 

The air was so thick that it felt like it would crackle with electricity at any moment, and the room felt stuffy, hot. 

With one last deep breath, Stiles opened up his robe completely, and let it drop to the floor.

His heart was pounding, the noise filling his ears, and his felt like he already had a light sheen of sweat forming on his body, but he couldn’t look away from Derek. 

Not until Derek broke their gaze and let his gaze travel down Stiles’ body, and Stiles felt the look all the way down to his toes, and shivered. 

So, desire it was, then. 

Stiles willed himself not to get hard as he kicked the robe off to the side and backed up to sit down on the couch, getting into the pose they had agreed on. 

He heard more than saw Derek give a quick cough and duck down behind the easel. 

Stiles swallowed, lifted his left leg up on the couch, fully aware that it was putting his cock on full display, while leaving his right leg the way it was, his foot on the floor. Then he leaned back into the couch, let his left leg fall to the side a little as he let his left arm rest on his raised knee, and heard the sharp intake of breath as Derek came back up from behind the easel. 

Stiles felt his stomach flutter with butterflies as he felt Derek’s gaze scorch a path over his body. 

He was already half hard, and there was really nothing much he could do about that, and tried to to will it to stay that way, and not get fully hard. 

Derek said, “I’m gonna…start…now, if that’s okay.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Stiles found himself laughing softly. That was the whole reason they were here, right?

Silence befell them as Derek started, the only sounds in the room the distant sounds of cars and birds and nature and the sound of pencil on paper. 

Of course, Stiles was the only one could hear his pounding heart as well. 

“Hey, look at me.” Derek’s soft voice floated over to him, and Stiles startled, looking up from where he had been staring steadfast at the floor. “It’s okay, relax. Keep your eyes on me. And maybe give me a smile or a smirk. And tilt your head to the left a little?”

Stiles followed all those instructions except the one to relax. There is no way he could relax, not with Derek staring at his very naked body. 

“Good, you’re doing great, Stiles." 

And Stiles felt a genuine smile light his face at Derek’s praise, and felt his muscles loose some of their tenseness. 

Which only lasted a second the minute Derek met his eyes again, and the tension became thick and heavy in the room once more. 

And Stiles felt himself becoming hard the more Derek looked at his body, the more he looked down at his cock, and heard the catch of Derek’s breath several times. Stiles bit his lip at one point, licked his lips, and looking determinedly at Derek as he saw Derek’s eyes trace the movement of his tongue.

Feeling more confident the longer time went by and the more obvious it became that the look in Derek’s eyes was definitely desire, lust, want, Stiles relaxed a little more, let his left leg fall open a little bit more, and lifting his right hand from where it had been limply resting on the couch onto his stomach. He even pushed his hips up a little, putting his now hard cock on full display. 

Derek let out a strangled moan at that, Stiles found himself smirking as Derek caught his eye and then hastily looked away. 

Emboldened by the response, Stiles moved right hand down to his thigh and start stroking it. “Do you want to me to keep still or is it okay to move?” Stiles breathed out.

Derek choked on air, looking up and into Stiles’ eyes. “Um, you can move your hand, I guess, but for the most part, keep still.”

"Okay.” Stiles grinned, let his hand trail up his thigh, skip over his cock and onto his stomach, wondered to himself if Derek was hard too. 

“Um…” Derek said, voice a higher pitch than normal, before he cleared his throat and went back to his drawling, eyes steady and determined. 

Stiles let his fingers wander through the hair of his happy trail, up what passed for his abs, and to his left nipple, giving a tweak and making his cock jump, which made Derek cough loudly from behind the easel. 

“You’re um…you thinking about someone?” Derek said, voice pitched deliberately low. 

“Yeah.” Stiles breathed, not looking away when Derek met his eyes. 

“Oh.” Derek said, nodding and looking away. 

Stiles felt nervous again as he thought that maybe Derek didn’t catch on to what he had been saying, that maybe Derek thought that Stiles was thinking about someone else. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said quickly, moving his hand downward. “He’s pretty hot." 

"He?” Derek said, eyes still fixed on his drawing.

“Yeah, but that’s not all. He’s also kind. A little grumpy sometimes, but kind. And almost as much of a sarcastic shit as me. He likes to glare a lot, or used to, I guess. He’s also surprisingly funny when he wants to be, and he wears these glasses sometimes that make him look even hotter, and I always get so hard when he wears them. And he’s also a total closet nerd. I mean, he acts all cool and like he’s some bad boy with his leather jackets, but he loves Star Wars just as much as I do and can actually do a crossword puzzle and win it. He can be an asshole, sure, but so can I. And who isn’t an asshole sometimes, ya know?" 

At this point, Derek was looking at Stiles, and he’d set his pencil aside, and Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat as Derek said nothing, only stared at him. Stiles shifted a little, suddenly feeling more naked than he had for the past hour, and bit his lip. 

"Does he feel the same way?” Derek murmured, and yep, that was Derek standing up, moving from behind the easel. 

“Um…” Stiles said, looking down at the bulge in Derek’s jeans. “I don’t know. It seems like he is attracted to me, but I don’t know about much else." 

"Oh, he does, Stiles. He feels the same way you do.” Derek said, and walked forward toward Stiles, whose limbs felt weak, too week to stay propped up as it was, and in an instant Stiles’ left left was no long up on the couch, going back to it’s original position. 

Stiles’ hard on was more prominent than ever. 

Stiles felt a catch in his breath as Derek stopped in front of him and then tore his shirt off in one quick movement. 

Stiles let his eyes roam over Derek’s broad, very muscled chest, and he definitely had a six pack. Stiles licked his lips, felt his breath catch again as Derek leaned down over him, his lips dangerously close to Stiles’s. 

“Stiles.” Derek breathed. 

“Yeah?” Stiles managed to squeak out, his eyelids fluttering closed as he felt Derek’s breath fan across his lips. He felt them tingle at the sensation. 

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Stiles breathed, his response quick and eager. 

“I do, too.” Derek responded, and then he was leaning forward and kissing Stiles, and Stiles moaned, leaning in to the kiss, hands going up to cup Derek’s cheeks as Derek moved to straddle him. 

The kiss quickly turned passionate, hard and biting, Derek nipping at Stiles’ lower lip before licking the area he had bitten and then plunging his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, who met him eagerly. 

It was everything Stiles had imagined it would be and more, and he couldn’t get enough of it, found himself tugging on Derek’s hair to angle his head in a way that would make the kiss deeper. 

At one point, Derek pulled back, their lips parting creating a loud smacking sound. 

Stiles whined at the loss of Derek’s perfect, amazing lips. 

But then Derek was moving off him and down between his legs, spreading them. 

“Oh fuck.” Stiles breathed as Derek leaned forward and licked up his shaft. 

“Too fast?” Derek asked. 

“No no no! I wanted you to suck my cock like yesterday.” Stiles said, earning him a laugh from Derek. 

“Do you wanna fuck after?” Derek said, sucking the tip of Stiles’ cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck yes.” Stiles moaned, leaning his head back against the couch as Derek took him all the way in and started bobbing his head up and down. 

Stiles whimpered, arched his back as pleasure filled his entire body. 

“You-you c-can show me the picture after.” Stiles breathed.

Derek pulled off a moment to say. “I’m not done. So you’ll have to pose naked for me again. Do you mind?” Derek said with a smirk, running hands up and down the outside of Stiles’ thighs. 

“Not at all. Not at all.” Stiles said, grinning and pushing his hips up in want of Derek’s mouth back on him. 

Derek kissed his hip once, and Stiles sighed shakily at the sweet gesture, before Derek went back to sucking him off. 

Yeah, it definitely wouldn’t be a problem for Stiles to pose nude for Derek again. 

Not a problem at all.


End file.
